super_smash_bros_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros World (Fanon)
Super Smash Bros World is a fighting game imaginated by JasonBond2002. It is imaginated as a fan game of Smash Bros. Melee.It includes characters of this game and also from All-Star Battle Royale. It would be the first game Super Smash Bros release on these platforms. I invite fan to Complete this wiki please. General Information The game is a fighting game who is mainly similar to Melee.It includes all basic moves of Smash but also technical moves used in competition,like Dash Dancing or outrightly Wavedash.The Final Smashes are also included.The game is also in 2D with decors in 2.5D. Here the control settings: PC/MAC/LINUX: Arrow keys : Move/Crouch P Key : Attack O Key : Special Move Space bar : Jump Backspace : Shield 0 : Taunt Shift : Grab Ctrl : Dash Xbox One/Xbox 360: Left stick : Move/Crouch X : Attack Y : Special Moves A : Jump B : Shield RB : Taunt RT : Dash LB : Grab PS4 : Left Stick : Move/Crouch Square : Attack Triangle : Special Moves Cross : Jump Circle : Shield R1 : Taunt R3 : Dash L1 : Grab Characters = Here the characters from Super Smash Bros World : = There will be 5 DLC Characters coming soon.So prepare yourself ! ;) Stages There would be every stages of Melee but only ten for PASBR. Here those stages : Alden's Tower (Sly Cooper) Columbia (BioShock) Invasion (Killzone) Fearless (Heavenly Sword) Metropolis (Ratchet and Clank) San Francisco (Resistance) Black Rock Stadium (Twisted Metal) Dreamscape (Little Big Planet) Franzea (LocoRoco) Stowaways (Uncharted) I announce that there would be eleven omega stages.Here they are : Final Destination Battlefield Yoshi's Story Kongo Jungle Onett Green Greens Columbia Invasion San Francisco Black Rock Stadium Stowaways Single player Mode There will also have a Single Player Mode with Training,Stadium,Target Smash and Classic Mode. The classic mode will content battle step,bonus stage,rival stage and final boss. Voice actors Here the potential voice actors of characters : Charles Martinet (Mario,Luigi,Dr Mario) (100 % sure) Hisao Egawa (Falco) Dean Harrington (Announcer,Probably Master Hand and Crazy Hand) Fujiko Takimoto (Young Link) Hikaru Midorikawa (Marth) Ikue Otani (Pikachu) Jen Taylor (Peach) Jun Fukuyama (Roy) Jun Mizusawa (Zelda,Sheik) Kazumi Totaka (Yoshi) Makiko Omoto (Ness,Kirby) Masachika Ishimura (Mewtwo) Nobuyuki Hiyama (Link) Rachell Lillis (Jigglypuff) Ryo Horikawa (Captain Falcon) Sanae Kobayashi (Ice Climbers,Kat (PASBR)) Satomi Korogi (Pichu) Animals realistic sounds (Bowser,Donkey Kong) Shinobu Satouchi (Fox) Takachi Nagasako (Ganondorf) Game and Watch sounds (Mr Game and Watch) Suit sounds (Samus) Corey Burton (Zeus) Terrence "T.C." Carson (Kratos) Max Casella (Daxter) Stephane Cornidard (Sir Daniel) Quinton Flynn (Raiden) Dred Foxx (PaRappa the Rapper) J.S. Gilbert (Sweet Tooth) Jennifer Hale (Nariko) Unsho Ishisuka (Heihachi) David Kaye (Clank) Josh Keaton (Jak) Eric Ladin (Cole/Evil Cole) Kevin Miller (Sly Cooper) Nolan North (Nathan Drake) Khary Peyton (Emmett Graves) Sean Pertwee (Colonel Radec) Tim Phillips (Dante) Mark Silk (Spike) Tara Strong (Fat Princess) James Arnold Taylor (Ratchet) Suit sounds (Big Daddy) No voice (Sackboy) Unlockables Characters (or not) Stages (Four stages please) And tell too how to unlock.